Nix's Halloween Tale
Nix's Halloween Tale is the tenth and final episode of the ninth season. It is also the 2012 Halloween special. Plot As more stars rose up around Sodor, the engines gattered at the Neptune Island Sheds. Nix, had promised them a Halloween story. Steam blew from a shed, then Nix the Reid D34 puffed out onto the turntable. "I'm glad to see you could all make it", she said slowly. "What I am about to tell you has been rumoured to be true, but others think it's a simple false children's story. But, what they don't know, is the real story. Now, our Island began way back in 1870. When our controller quickly developed five engines to run the railway. Saturn was the first. She started out as NPR No. 55, later No. 39. In 1901, she was rebuilt to a LB&SCR B4. But anyways, her trial proved well and the railway began to grow. Alot, that Sir Clive Adam need four engines to help by 1880. Which turned out as Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. I was built in 1900, but an engine named Pluto, no. 1000 was built in 1899. He was always cocky. He ran his trains to time and boasted about it. Too much perhaps. But people admired him, and was given a second tender, so he could run non-stop all over the Island's rails. This went to his smokebox. I was usually asigned to goods duties, and one day in 1904, I met him at Sun, the main station. Hullo Pluto, your excited." "Of course I am. My station is opening today. Be sure to bring lots of passengers 'Goods engine'", he told me. "He often referred to me as 'Goods Engine' instead of Nix. I set off shortly after him. I arrived right on time at Pluto. I don't know what happened, but as he approached me, he was on fire! His Fireman said he overheated. The coaches suddenly ran backward, two men jumped out, the Guard jumped onto my cab, people ran for their lives and as I puffed away...." "What?", asked the engines. "Explosion. All that was left was one destoryed tender and one repairable tender. Many say he dissappeared as his body wreckage was never found. Not even our controller knows where it is. However, I know he's still around, because once in my siding I heard his whistle and explosion long after the Island had been abonden. Many of the people that witnessed this were born around the mid-1800s, so most have died. As the story goes on, the people have divided. One group thinks it is real, and most of these are decendents from the witnesses. The other believes it is a simple children story to make engines behave. They even say it influenced Flying Scotsman. But I know its true, but they'd never ask me." As the night grew darker and the engines fell asleep, on the ruins of Neptune Island sounded a whistle like Pluto and a explosion. Characters *Nix *Pluto *Sun (non-speaking role) *Mercury (non-speaking role) *Venus (non-speaking role) *Earth (non-speaking role) *Mars (non-speaking role) *Saturn (non-speaking role) *Sir Neptune Clive Adam (non-speaking role) *Thomas (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Uranus (cameo) *Neptune (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Specials